Nothing Like I Remembered
by Zirailie
Summary: The different perspectives of Naruto's wedding and how much people change. Pairings ShinoxKiba NejiXShikamaru InoxChoji NarutoxSasuke


I don't own the Naruto characters.

This story is about Naruto's wedding day it will change points of view and will be based on the wedding day and flashbacks.

the content will get R rated and does include cursing. Comments and Reviews are welcomed even if you hate it.

* * *

**Sakura**

He walked into the room and took my breath away. I didn't remember him looking like that: handsome, beautiful, charming. He seemed to be made to wear the suit, and did he wear it. His blue eyes light up as they fell on me, which compared to him was pathetic in appearance. " You look great Sakura"

He hugged me, placing my head against his chest and his arms around my whole being. We talked about nothing, but were entertained with each others company after being apart for so long. He asked me unimportant questions about my life which I ignored wanting to know more about the young women who conquered his love, and what she had that I didn't posses. As soon as I asked he became fidgety, he moved his leg up and down erratically. I kept pushing though, wanted to know what college she went to her major, where she worked, if they planned to have kids, if he was doing good in his company. The smile quickly disappeared and he abruptly stood up and said they needed him to set up the dinning room.

He left me sitting alone in the lobby of the hotel. I was mad for a minuet, but then reassured myself about why I was there. So I looked around seeing people that I told myself I would never see again, but there I was like an idiot trying to find someone to talk to. I spotted Hinata, she had grown into a beautiful women. She wore a long white dress, as instructed in the invitation. Her dress was more of a summer dress which almost perfectly mimicked her skin color, but beautiful contrasted with her dark long hair. "Hello Sakura"

Her confidence had also changed, she leaned in and hugged me. She smiled and the image of her shy seventeen year old self vanished in my mind. " So is Kiba here" I teased. She laughed and looked around pointing him out as the guy at the bar with the messy hair and purple suit jacket.

" Some people never change"

She took a swig of her cocktail and said "Yeah and some are nothing like what you imagined". She didn't marry the wild guy, but had been engaged to Neji. That didn't work out though; both bailed out on the wedding. She left the day of her wedding for New York where she lost her shy tendency and hope of love. So in so many words we got along.

As she told me about how her last boyfriend dumped her because he thought she was too headstrong, I saw my child hood best friend, Ino sporting a seven month pregnant belly in a super form fitting white tube dress. I rudely stared month open at her, and then let a gasp as I noticed who stood next to her, Choji.

Choji, the hefty boy she used to through sand at. The boy she called names, the one that when referred to she would make a gag sound at. "O-M-G! Is that you Sakura" she walked over to me and hugged me, she smelled of flowers like I remembered. "wow you look great" she grabbed my arms pulling them away from my body and looked me up and down. I was wearing a simple white dress that tied around neck and was lace on top and plain white on the skirt, it was meant to look simple, but cost as if it wear maid from the hairs on flies balls.

"yeah she looks good" said Kiba as he wrapped an arm around Ino "hey Ino has any told you that dress kind of makes you look fat"

"I'm pregnant you jerk" she playfully slapped his chest.

He look great as he sported his canine smile. He wore black pants, a purple jacket, a black tie, and white shirt. His hair was shorter and tamer than when we were young, but some hairs did sneak and stick up.

"So you surprise on what's going on-" He didn't finish the question as Choji punched him on the ribs. He began coughing and right when I was about to help him Ino grabed one arm and Hinata the other as they drag me over to a table to have coffee.

Once there they wouldn't let me utter a word as they went on and on about the hotel and how latter we should all go shopping and maybe get a massage.

"you know I hear those heated rock things are great" says Ino

"yeah yeah I have heard that too" responds Hinata enthusiastically

There was an awkward silence as their minds became completely empty of dumb massage facts and comments. "So, Sakura, you bring a date?" asked Ino while rubbing her belly completely showing off. "what does that mean?"

"I'm just asking"

"well don't" I can tell she is shocked, she should be I was no longer the little pink haired girl she could push around.

"Sakura I wasn't trying to -"

"Look Ino the only one here who needs to explain their relationship status is you"

"what do I have to explain" she put her coffee cup down.

"I think you should explain how the prom queen ended up with the tuba player"

Ino's face scrunched up as if she were going to cry, she stood up and almost walked away when she turned around grabbed her coffee and through it on my face, lucky for me it was cold. I stood up ready to attack, but Hinata quickly got up and grabbed me, she advised me to cool off as she painfully grabbed my wrist to keep me from going after Ino. She walked away to help Ino, the dress from behind looked childish. Everybody in the lobby stared at me and as I made eye contact with Kiba he looked away. I didn't look down as a left. I held my coffee smelling hair up high as I stumble to find a bathroom. I left the lobby, but end up in a hall with elevator doors only. As I'm about to leave an elevator door opens and Naruto steps out. "Sakura I need -what the hell happened to you?"

My mood changes as soon as I see him , he touches my face trying to wipe some of the coffee off and it sends me over the moon. "oh nothing"

He gives me a puzzled look "what do you mean nothing?" I give him the best fake smile I could conjure "just a little disagreement, look I should really get cleaned up your wedding is going to start in five minuets".

"yeah speaking about that I need to tell you something-" time was ticking in my mind and I could feel the stain setting on my dress "tell me after okay I really need to get cleaned up" I kissed him on the cheek and run out. "Sakura!-" I didn't hear what he said as I found the familiar bathroom sign. Once inside I saw the damage, the lace on the top now fashioned a nasty brown stain. I washed my face having to remove all my make up, and of course I left my purse in the lobby. I had to put my hair down, which gave me a weird wet dog look, not attractive. Just as I was about to tackle the stain I heard the wedding song. I ran as fast as I could, I had taken a three hour plane to be at this wedding, I came back to the place I told myself I would never touch again unless I was in a casket. This trip cost me my sanity and my morals I was not going to miss it. I opened the doors as quietly as I could everyone was standing, so sneaking in was easy. I found I seat in the back, every one sat down soon after I found the seat. As the front was made visible my stomach dropped. There were three couples up to be married, Shino stood up there in a black suit holding hands with Kiba who couldn't stop smiling. The third couple was Shikamaru in a traditional wedding kimono and facing him was Neji, also in a black wedding kimono. Then my eyes fell on the couple in the middle. Naruto stood there eyes almost crying as he looked at this beautiful man. I could not stand to look, I closed my eyes I tried to make myself breath. My plan was over, how could I try and destroy Naruto's wedding now. Every thing went to shit, the priest was suppose to say "does anyone object" and I would stand up and say "Naruto I love you, and I always have" then he would run towards me and he would pick me up and we would drive off into the sunset, but no he likes cock. Cock attached to maybe one of the best looking men in the world with his intense dark eyes and soft looking skin, and well every women in the damn place was thinking about my plan but not for Naruto, but for his soon to be husband.


End file.
